


Beyond the Haggard Earth

by Yukiro



Category: Beyond the haggard earth, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiro/pseuds/Yukiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth is no longer the paradise it once was. It is now no more than a glorified wasteland with humanity no longer the dominant species. Cities older than any living human still litter the planet, but they are no longer in use by humans. Abandoned to the elements the cities have become home to creatures. Some of the creatures are predatory while others are far less so, but all can pose a danger to the unprepared human who wanders in.</p><p>This story takes places a thousand years after the world changed forever, where not everything is as it seems.</p><p>**On hiatus while I finish my DA fanfic**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Haggard Earth

There was a time when the world was thought to be a utopia for most people. Humanity lived comfy lives in their homes, watching TV and caring little for more than their own struggles. Of course, life was much more than being lazy, especially for some in less well-off places, but if someone compared the old life to the ways of today, then they might just prefer those simpler days.

The world today is little more than a glorified wasteland. Cities far older than anyone can remember still litter the landscape. Though they are no longer the capital of humanity as they were once long ago in the past. Abandoned to the elements, most cities are covered in a thick layer of dust if they have not crumbled or rusted away from lack of use and upkeep. Some cities have grown into jungles of mixed concrete and foliage. Though these cities are far and few between. Testament to the time where humanity felt little need for trees.

The vast city landscapes are not uninhabited. Creatures have long since taken over them, making their nests in the vacant buildings and spaces. Some of the creatures are predatory while others are far less so, but all can pose a danger to the unprepared.

But what happened to make the planet like this? There are various fables of what may have happened, but no one has any real proof. After all, there was no explosion, no sudden light that sparked the change and yet even so, generations upon generations continue to tell the tales of an older more bountiful world once long ago.


End file.
